


Tail and fur

by Qwerty1



Series: Fifty shades of a loving, caring relationship (or Rose and Tentoo's BDSM adventures) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Pet Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: The Doctor wants to do something special for his Dom. Fortunatly, Rose has told him about a major fantasy of hers





	Tail and fur

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of.... happened

Rose finds the note on her pillow, beside some kind of thin length of chain.

Meet me in the playroom  
\- D x

She smiles, lifting the chain into her hands and running it through her fingers. There's a large clasp in one end, like it’s meant to be attached to something. Bringing the chain with her she goes out to the living room, entering their still young TARDIS parked in the corner. 

Their playroom isn’t far down the corridor this time. It must mean he’s impatient, whatever he’s planning. The Doctor hardly ever takes the initiative for anything sex related anymore, and on the rare occasions when he does she’s always equally excited. Her heart rate is quick with excitement as she rounds the corner to the wide open playroom door.

“Oh my god!”

It’s a good thing they are in the TARDIS, cause otherwise someone might have heard her shriek of chock mixed excitement. The Doctor is on his knees in the middle of the bed, naked. Except for the red collar, two large fox ears on his head and a fluffy fox tail peeking out from behind him. And he’s gorgeous! And hard. Very hard. He looks at her with those big eyes, and Rose has to take a few deep breaths in order not to fall over. She looks down at the chain still in her hands, now realizing it’s a leash meant to be attached to the very collar around the Doctor’s neck. 

She remembers telling him about this, that the idea of pet play fascinated her. And how he sometimes reminds her of a puppy. She had only mentioned it, she didn’t believe it was something he would remember. And she definitely did not think it was something he would do. Still, here he is, acting out one of her biggest fantasies for her. 

She doesn’t deserve this man. 

Rose looks up, meeting the Doctor’s gaze. Now, he seems concerned.  
“Rose? Is this alright?”  
The sweetness in his voice pulls her back to the situation, and she does a little headshake to put her mind into the dominant role before walking over to him. Putting a finger to his lips, she uses the other hand to clip the leash to the small ring at the back of the collar.

“Shhh, no talking. Pets don’t talk. Only canine noises, okay?”  
He lowers his head a little in submission, whimpering. Rose smiles.  
“That’s a good pet. God, you’re adorable!”  
At the compliment he nuzzles his face into her neck, licking and nibbling at the skin there. She uses the hand not holding onto the leash to caress one of the fox ears, getting a better look at them. They are bright red, except for the perfect amount of white strands at the top. They are made of really soft, realistic feeling fake fur. There’s no headband what she can see. Perhaps they are the kinds you clip directly into the hair. They don’t really match the brown of his hair, but with the tail and collar they still make up a adorable look. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me, pet. You look so good, this is just a wonderful suprise”, she tells him, playing with the cream white tip of the otherwise equally red tail as she speaks.   
The Doctor has always had a thing for getting praised, and tonight is no different. He makes some happy noises, surprisingly similar to something a dog would make when happy. Or fox, or whatever. Rose finds herself wondering if he’s been practicing or something. He’s very deep in the role, after all. 

Without warning, the Doctor starts rubbing himself against her still clothed thigh. He was doing a good job not touching himself earlier, he can keep doing that good job.  
“No!” Rose tells him sharply, giving his left butt cheek a sharp smack.  
The smack startles him more than it should have, his entire body quivering with tension in her arms as he yelps. Rose just wonders what could have provoked that reaction, when the breath leaves her in a sharp gasp.

She’s heard some mentions about people seeing things so hot they thought they would come at the mere sight of it, but she never believed that was possible. Until now.

Cause now she knows how the tail is attached to the Doctor’s body. 

She didn’t see any strap around his waist earlier cause there simply aren’t any strap around his waist. In fact, there’s no strap attached to the tail at all. There is, however, a plug. A plug of which she can see the base peeking out behind the fluff of the tail, the rest of it disappearing in between his butt cheeks. And into his ass. The smack must’ve caused the plug to jolt inside him, startling him. The thought of something like this is very arousing itself. The actual sight of it does things to her she can’t put into words. 

“Fuck”, she mutters under her breath, cause that’s the only coherent thought in her mind right now.  
She reaches out and touches the base of the tail. It’s soft, even softer than the ears. The Doctor leans forward on his elbows, wiggling his bum in just the right way to make the tail swish from side to side gorgeously. Like he’s putting on a show. How he doesn’t find this at least a little humiliating is beyond Rose. If anything he seems to enjoy it, enjoy the attention. 

But, as she notices when she pulls back to look at his face, the blush on his cheeks is almost as bright red as the furry accessories. Putting a hand under his chin she lifts his head to look at his eyes. The insecurity she sees there prompts her to stroke her thumb lovingly across his lip, chin, and down to the heart shaped padlock pendant on the collar.   
“Fuck, that’s hot. I had no idea you were into that, pet”, she whispers.   
“I-” he begins, but then stops abruptly, probably remembering what Rose told him about not speaking. 

“It’s okay, you can speak when spoken to”, Rose says with an encouraging nod.  
”I- I didn’t know either, until recently”, tells her.  
“And… It feels good?”  
“I guess. Bit hard to get used to the stretch.”

Rose just nods, taking in the information. Her fingers goes back to playing with the tail, stroking up and down and up and down, a fond smile on her face. She loves the Doctor for this, for having enough trust in her to show her this unknown side of him. And she can’t wait to use it to find new ways to pleasure him. She presses a kiss to his hair, right between the fluffy fox ears.

“Can I try something, pet?” she asks, remembering something she read about how a guy’s prostate is the equivalent of a girl’s g-spot.  
“Of course”, he says, voice full of trust and love.

Standing up from the bed, Rose gives the leash a tug.  
“Down”, she commands.  
The Doctor obeys, getting down to kneel on the floor. Looking around all the equipment and restraining tools of their dungeon, Rose tries to figure out how to get him in the position she wants. Her eyes lands on the black cushioned bench. She could work with that.   
“C’mon, pet”, she says, tugging the leash as she starts walking.

The Doctor gets up on all fours, slowly crawling after her while keeping his eyes down. Rose doesn’t pressure him to look up. He’s probably still experiencing a bit of humiliation, and all she wants to do is go easy on him so he can get into it comfortably and at his own pace. He’s doing very good, crawling and everything a good pet should do. She wants nothing more than for him to enjoy this as much as she is. She wonders if she should undress as well, so he doesn’t have to feel so alone in being naked. 

Then they get to the bench, and Rose pats it.  
“Hands”, she says, and he puts his hands up on the bench.  
Rose rearranges his arms so his forearms and elbows are on the bench as well. Understanding what she wants, the Doctor puts more weight on his arms and moves his knees in under his body in order to push his butt up.  
“Good, pet”, Rose says sweetly.

He shuts his eyes, inhaling sharply at the sound of the rattling of the chain leash as Rose moves around him. He focuses on the praise rather than the nagging humiliation. He does want this. He wants Rose to have this, and his faltering pride isn’t going to get in the way.

Settling on her knees behind him, the sight in front of her has Rose almost dizzy with want: this angle gives her a perfect view of the way the tail plug is settled inside him. She grabs the tip of the tail, running her fingers up it until she reaches the part where the soft tail is replaced by the hard, lube soaked plug. The Doctor gasps as she grabs the plug, shifting it and slowly starting to pull it out. She can tell it’s smaller than she thought. Only a little larger than two of her fingers, actually (which, up until the plug, was the most he’s taken in his hole). They’ve never really discussed their brief, occasional experimentations with anal, but she could tell the Doctor has been enjoying it. Though, it never occurred to her he would want to take it as far as wearing a plug. 

Rose proceeds to pull the plug out half way and then thrusts it in all the way quickly, causing the Doctor to groan and press his fingertips further into the soft surface of the bench. She drops her end of the leash to the floor, using the hand previously holding it to draw a small, soothing circle on his hip.  
“It’s okay, pet. Do you need to stop? You know you can always use your safeword if you need to”, she tells him, her voice now gentle rather than commanding.   
“No, it’s- It’s good”, he gasps out, his breathing quick. 

That confirmation being all she needed, Rose braces her free hand on the floor for support as she starts thrusting the plug in and out and in and out in a quick, even rhythm. If the Doctor still felt embarrassed at this point, the embarrassment has been completely overtaken by pleasure. He’s moaning and groaning and occasionally cursing, at one point even grinding back against the plug. Rose isn’t sure he’s even fully aware of the last mentioned.

“Can I touch myself? Please? Rose? Please, love?” he whimpers, sounding so broken.  
“Yes”, Rose tells him, feeling a bit bad for him at this point.  
And besides, her own fingers are already busy inside her now unzipped jeans, so not giving him permission to touch himself now would be cruel even for her. Especially when he’s been so good. 

She can’t really see when he wraps his hand around himself, but she hears the long, relieved groan coming from him. The noise prompts her fingers to speed up their work, causing the rhythm of the plug to become a little irregular. The fox tail moves along with the plug, the tip brushing against the Doctor’s ankle. Rose suspect the tail itself might be the main reason she finds this so unbelievably hot, something so filthy yet innocent and cute. 

Then the Doctor comes, unexpectedly, with a loud groan. His arms gives in and he more or less collapses, his upper body half landing on the bench. Rose is not far behind, the sight of his release having fueled her fire further. Catching her breath after her own orgasm she slows the thrusting of the plug to a stop, both hands coming up to rub soothingly across the Doctor’s bare back.

“That’s it, pet, that was wonderful.”  
She keeps rubbing away the tension as he gasps, struggling to catch his breath. Once his breath is back to normal and he seems capable of moving again, Rose grabs the leash again and gives it a soft tug. Understanding the silent command, the Doctor climbs down from the bench and turns to face her on the floor. He bumps his head against her collarbone, making another one of those happy canine noises. Rose scratches behind one of the furry ears, smiling fondly.

“I think you deserve some rest before we continue”, she decides out loud, rising from the floor and taking the leash in both of her hands.  
“C’mon, then”, she says cheerfully, giving the leash an extra tug to ensure he’ll follow.

The Doctor is confused when Rose doesn’t lead him over to the couch by the wall nor into the connected aftercare room. Instead, she leads him out into the TARDIS corridor and past several doors. She turns left into a room, and he recognizes where they are: the media room. With the large, cozy couch and the big pillows. The TARDIS has already dimmed the lights for them, giving the room a relaxing atmosphere.

Rose takes a seat in the middle of the couch, giving the spot next to her a pat. The Doctor understands, getting up next to her as gracefully as he can without rising to his feet. She guides him to lay down on his stomach with his head in her lap, tucking a fluffy blanket around him and clipping the leash from his collar, letting the chain fall to the floor. The play is far from over, though, so the collar and the other pet accessories stays on. They are just taking a little cuddle break.

“Comfy, pet?” Rose asks him, her fingers combing through his hair soothingly.  
“Mhm.”  
“Good. Perfect.”

They stay like that, in complete and wonderful silence. Rose running her hand over him, petting him. The Doctor shifts around, getting into a more comfortable position with the plug still inside him. He’s gotten more used to it now, and he knows Rose is quite fond of that tail of his. He is too, if he’s honest. Before she found him in the playroom earlier he sat and played with the soft, white tip. Yes, the plug can stay where it is for a few more hours.

He might as well have a nap, Rose will wake him up when she’s ready to play again. The Doctor closes his eyes, smiling as he wonders what fun things Rose will have planned for them later. It might just be the post-orgasm-drowsyness thinking, but if he got his way he would happily have stayed in the role of Rose’s literal pet forever.


End file.
